


Ungewissheit

by artphilia



Series: First Time Series [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppards Team begibt sich auf einen Planeten, auf dem sie hoffen ein ZPM zu finden. Stattdessen finden die Wraith sie und McKay wird schwer verletzt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungewissheit

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Die Story ist nach *Sehnsucht*, *Verlangen*, *Aussprache* und *Hautnah* zu lesen. Am besten auch in dieser Reihenfolge, sonst macht es wenig Sinn.
> 
> Warnung: Vorsicht, die DramaQueen hat wieder zugeschlagen.^^

McKay zog den Gurt seines Rucksacks fest, damit er ihn nicht unterwegs verlor und wartete zusammen mit Sheppard, Teyla und Ford vor dem Gate auf Weirs OK. Er versuchte seinen Blick nicht allzu lang auf dem Mann an seiner Seite ruhen zu lassen, mit dem er die vergangene Nacht verbracht hatte, doch so recht wollte es ihm nicht gelingen.

Sheppard seinerseits war voll und ganz auf seine bevorstehende Aufgabe konzentriert. Zumindest vermittelte er allen Anderen ihm Team dieses Gefühl. Innerlich lächelte er, dachte zurück an die wundervolle Nacht mit Rodney, daran, wie unglaublich schön es gewesen war, morgens neben ihm zu erwachen.

Sheppard war kein Morgenmuffel, McKay allerdings schon. Fünf mal hatte er seinen Geliebten geweckt, ehe dieser dann auch tatsächlich aufgestanden und unter die Dusche gegangen war. Und obwohl die Zeit auch so schon knapp gewesen war, hatte er es sich nicht verkneifen können zu Rodney unter die Dusche zu gehen, um noch einmal Sex mit ihm zu haben. Er konnte gar nicht mehr genug von Rodney bekommen – in jeder Hinsicht.

„Viel Erfolg!“, rief Doktor Weir vom Kontrollzentrum herab und lächelte Sheppard und sein Team an.

„Können wir brauchen“, erwiderte Sheppard und winkte zum Abschied, ehe er gemeinsam mit Rodney durchs Gate schritt. Teyla und Ford folgten den Beiden.

Als sie auf der anderen Seite des Gates heraustraten zückte McKay sofort seinen Scanner und sondierte die Landschaft. Soweit das Augen reichte, erstreckte sich eine blühende Wiese. Erst viel weiter hinten am Horizont in östlicher Richtung hob sich in Rot- und Orangetönen ein Wald ab. McKay hatte selten etwas für die Natur übrig, allerdings hatte sich das seit Atlantis geändert. Wenn man unter Hydrophobie litt und wusste, dass man auf einer von Antikern gebauten Inselstadt lebte, die vor wenigen Monaten noch im schier endlosen Meer versunken gewesen war, lernte man Planeten wie diesen und eine solche Umgebung zu schätzen.

„Ich kann keine Energiewerte feststellen, außer denen des Gates. Ist Weir sicher, dass es hier eventuell ein ZPM gibt?“

„Gesagt hat sie es zumindest“, erwiderte ihm John und blickte hinter sich, als auch Teyla und Ford aus dem Stargate kamen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns erst einmal Richtung Norden aufmachen.“ Sheppard sah jedem Teammitglied kurz in die Augen, ehe diese, bis auf Teyla, nickten.

„Warum teilen wir uns nicht auf?“, wollte die Athosianerin wissen. „Wir würden sicher schneller fündig, wenn wir uns aufteilen.“

Sheppard nickte und lächelte. Der Vorschlag sagte ihm zu. „In Ordnung. Dann gehen Sie mit Lieutenant Ford, während McKay und ich ein Team bilden.“

„Alles klar, dann los“, kam es enthusiastisch von Ford, der auch gleich Richtung Nordwesten davon ging. Teyla folgte ihm und nahm dabei einen identischen Scanner aus der Brusttasche, wie auch McKay ihn besaß.

„Danke, dass ich in deinem Team bleiben durfte“, kam es lächelnd von McKay, der wiederum Sheppard Richtung Nordosten folgte.

„War doch klar, Rodney.“ Sheppard schenkte ihm über die Schulter hinweg ein freches Lächeln, sah sich dann jedoch wieder in sämtliche Richtungen um, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts Wichtiges übersah.

Rodney versuchte mit dem Major schritt zu halten, was ihm aufgrund mangelnder Kondition schwer fiel. Nach wenigen Minuten atmete er deutlich angestrengter als Sheppard, dem der stramme Marsch absolut nichts auszumachen schien.

„Sag’ mal…“, keuchte McKay, „müssen wir so schnell laufen?“

John lächelte erneut. „Wenn wir langsamer gehen, brauchen wir doppelt so lange wie Teyla und Ford und das will ich nicht. Aber wenn ich dir zu schnell bin… Wir können auch rasten, wenn du eine Pause brauchst.“

Den letzten Satz sagte er mit einem solchen Unterton, dass Rodney nicht anders hätte reagieren können, als die Pause abzulehnen. Schließlich wollte der Wissenschaftler nicht wie ein Schwächling vor seinem Geliebten stehen.

„Nein, nicht nötig. Es… geht schon“, sagte Rodney, bemüht mitzuhalten.

„Major“, erklang plötzlich Teylas Stimme über das Headset und sie klang ein wenig besorgt, für Sheppards Empfinden.

„Was gibt es, Teyla?“

„Ich spüre Wraith.“

„Was sagt sie?“ Rodney war sofort alarmiert und nahm die Waffe zur Hand, auch wenn er es hasste sie zu gebrauchen. Im Notfall würde er sie aber einsetzen, so wie immer.

„Verdammt. Zurück zum Gate. Sofort.“ Sheppard presste sich die Waffe hart gegen die Brust, um im Falle des Gebrauchs den Rückstoß abfangen zu können. „Wir kehren um“, sagte er an Rodney gewandt.

„Das hab’ ich mitgekriegt“, erwiderte dieser ein wenig zynisch.

Während John die Gegend vor ihnen im Auge behielt, blickte Rodney immer wieder nach hinten, doch genau in dem Augenblick, als er sich wieder nach vorn drehte, sprangen drei Wraith – ebenfalls bewaffnet – aus dem nahen Waldstück und eröffneten das Feuer. Zwei von ihnen trugen eine Maske, der dritte nicht.

Sheppard drehte sich um und wollte gerade zurück schießen, als er sah wie Rodney von einer der Waffen getroffen zu Boden fiel. „Ich brauche Unterstützung!“, schrie er ins Headset und schoss geistesgegenwärtig auf die Wraith. Der eine ohne Maske ging zu Boden, als er auf zehn Schritte ran war und bewegte sich nicht mehr, doch die beiden anderen hatten Rodney fast erreicht. Sheppard nahm den Finger gar nicht mehr vom Abzug und hielt stur auf die beiden Angreifer. Von hinter sich hörte er Schüsse und wusste, dass Teyla und Ford bereits in Sichtweite waren und ebenfalls das Feuer eröffnet hatten.

Zu dritt schafften sie es einigermaßen schnell die übrigen Wraith auszuschalten. Und als auch der letzte fiel, schulterte Sheppard wieder sein Sturmgewehr und rannte zu Rodney. Das Herz blieb ihm stehen, als er sah, dass Rodney nicht nur bewusstlos durch die Energiewaffe der Wraith war, sondern dass er auch eine stark blutende Wunde am Hinterkopf hatte, die bereits anfing das Gras unter ihm zu tränken.

„Er hat sich den Kopf gestoßen“, erklärte John hastig den anderen Beiden. „Wir müssen ihn sofort zurückbringen.“

„Ich helfe Ihnen, Sir“, meinte Ford und wollte bereits McKays Beine anheben.

„Ich mach’ das schon. Gehen Sie voraus und aktivieren Sie das Gate.“ Er hob Rodney sanft auf die Arme und schließlich über die Schulter, sodass dieser Kopf über hing. Sein Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust und der Pessimist in ihm glaubte, dass die gemeinsame Zeit mit Rodney eben ihr jähes Ende gefunden hatte.

Nur ein Gedanke beherrschte seinen Geist; Rodney durfte nicht sterben.

Als er am Stargate ankam, war dieses bereits aktiviert und er hörte noch, wie Ford sagte: „…medizinischer Notfall. Holen Sie Beckett.“ Dann ging er durchs Tor.

Teyla bildete das Schlusslicht des Teams und sah sich immer wieder nach hinten um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen keine Wraith folgten. Die Gruppe ging durchs Stargate und fand sich nur wenige Augenblicke später im Kontrollzentrum von Atlantis wieder.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Weir, die bereits gewartet hatte und einen besorgten Blick auf Rodney warf.

Beckett ließ ihn sofort auf eine Trage legen und zur Krankenstation bringen. Sheppard, Weir, Teyla und Ford folgten dem Medo-Team dichtauf.

„Da waren plötzlich drei Wraith.“

„Sie müssen doch ihre Lebenszeichen gesehen haben. Wie konnten die Wraith Sie einfach so überraschen?“ Weir sah skeptisch zu John hinüber, der links von Rodney war, während sie auf der rechten Seite der Trage ging.

„Rodney hatte den Scanner. Ich weiß nicht, warum er sie nicht hat kommen sehen“, sagte Sheppard, ohne den Blick von seinem verletzten Geliebten abzuwenden.

Endlich erreichten sie die Krankenstation. „Gehen Sie jetzt bitte. Ich brauche Platz.“ Carson Beckett ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Ich gehe nicht“, sagte Sheppard entschlossen.

„Und ob Sie gehen werden.“ Beckett sah ihn ernst an.

„Keine Chance.“ Als Sheppard Rodneys Hand nahm und zärtlich drückte, fing er sich geringfügig verwirrte Blicke von Weir und den Anderen ein, doch er bemerkte es nicht. „Ich lasse ihn nicht allein.“

„Gut, von mir aus. Aber der Rest muss jetzt gehen.“ Damit gab sich der Arzt geschlagen. „Wie viel Blut hat er etwa schon verloren?“ Die Frage galt Sheppard.

Er zuckte die Schulter. „Kann ich nicht sagen, aber es sah viel aus.“

Plötzlich warf Beckett mit Befehlen um sich, von denen Sheppard kaum ein Wort verstand. Er wusste, dass es um eine Bluttransfusion ging, aber alles andere kam ihm wie Fachchinesisch vor. Er sah einfach nur zu, starrte nervös auf das Geschehen und versuchte nicht im Weg zu sein, damit Beckett und sein Team Rodney helfen konnten.

Beckett begann damit die Wunde zu säubern und Sheppard erschrak angesichts der Menge an Blutgetränkten Tupfern. „Er wird doch wieder?“, fragte er unsicher und wollte die Antwort nur hören, wenn sie positiv ausfallen würde, doch er wusste, dass er dafür keine Garantie von Beckett verlangen konnte.

„Die Blutung ist gestillt. Ich nähe jetzt die Wunde zu. Aber ich muss davon ausgehen, dass er unter einem Gehirntrauma leidet. Genauer werde ich das erst nach dem Schädel CT sagen können.“

Sheppard nickte. Was zur Hölle war ein CT? Er ließ den Arzt jedoch einfach seine Arbeit machen und setzte alles Vertrauen in den Schotten, das er aufzubringen vermochte. Er wusste, dass – wenn jemand Rodney helfen konnte – er es sein würde.

Die Zeit auf der Krankenstation kam Sheppard wie eine Ewigkeit vor und besonders lange schien dieses CT zu dauern, von dem Beckett gesprochen hatte. Rodney befand auf der so genannten Intensivstation, als der Arzt schließlich zu Sheppard kam und dabei sehr ernst und gleichzeitig besorgt aussah.

„Und?“, fragte der Major ungeduldig, obwohl er sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob er auch auf schlechte Nachrichten gefasst war.

„Er liegt zurzeit im Koma. Die Fraktur war zum Glück nicht so schlimm, dass wir eine OP durchführen mussten. Und ich meine, dass das wirkliches Glück war, denn ich bin kein Gehirnchirurg. Allerdings war die Verletzung stark genug, um Dr. McKay in einen komatösen Zustand zu versetzen.“

„Und das heißt im Klartext?“ Wieder wanderte Sheppards Blick zu Rodney.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er je wieder erwachen wird“, sagte Carson Beckett so sachlich wie möglich. In Anbetracht dessen, dass er McKay als eine Art Freund ansah, fiel es ihm jedoch nicht so leicht wie sonst.

Sheppard fühlte sich plötzlich wie benommen und ging langsam hinüber zu Rodneys Bett. Eigentlich sah Rodney so aus, als würde er lediglich schlafen. Friedlich und entspannt. Doch diesmal konnte John ihn nicht liebevoll ansehen, sondern voller Sorge. Was wäre, wenn Rodney nie wieder aufwachen würde?

~fin


End file.
